


Seduceshima

by Blue_in_Green



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, disguised as cute volleydorks, karasuno is full of pushy assholes, slight Mamasuga and Dadchi, slight saltyshima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_in_Green/pseuds/Blue_in_Green
Summary: When he takes a glance back Tanaka has one arm hugging Noya, brushing away a fake tear. “I knew he wasn’t just a salty bastard—such a good kouhai,” he sobs. Noya pats his arm consolingly while Suga nods and smiles proudly in the background.





	

**Author's Note:**

> captains have a thing for tsuki fukcin i cry evrytime. like kuroo and bokuto and even terushima I think???
> 
> the teams notices, and they want tsuki to wear down the enemy captain so they just send him and??? all he has to do is say hi??? the captains are all infactuated with glasses-kun's smart ass im ded
> 
> they all love this piece of shit even more than i do  
> this is so bad i do not know how to flirt even in writing some pls kill me  
> this is not beta read what am i doing

“You guys remember the plan, right?” Suga asks seriously. From their team circle at least half look queasy, but that’s normal so the plan is still a go.

“Daichi’s going to be so upset.” Asahi wrings his hands nervously.

“Don’t sweat it, Asahi.” Nishinoya pats his back, “He’ll never know, and even he does find out we have Suga, he won’t be _that_ upset.”

Suga nods in agreement, looking somewhat amused before his serious face comes back. He looks intensely at Tsukishima, as does the rest of the team.

“This is stupid,” the middle blocker complains, “And it will not work.” 

Yamaguchi shakes his shoulder harshly. “You don’t know that. C’mon,” he pleads with puppy-dog eyes, “Do it for the team.”

“For the team, for the team,” the rest of Karasuno continues to chant in their small huddle, but quietly so Daichi won’t hear them from where he’s talking to Coach Ukai.

“Fine,” relents Tsukishima, “But only because I want to see how angry Daichi will get when he finds out you set me up to this.”

With a flourish Tanaka and Nishinoya gesture to an angelic-looking Suga, who waves innocently.

“Fair point.” Tsukishima pushes up his glasses and walks towards the opposing team.

When he takes a glance back Tanaka has one arm hugging Noya, brushing away a fake tear. “I knew he wasn’t just a salty bastard—such a good kouhai,” he sobs. Noya pats his arm consolingly while Suga nods and smiles proudly in the background.

The team they’re up against, Kamezawa, are laughing with each other and seem friendly enough, but Karasuno wants an edge. 

And what Karasuno wants, Karasuno does whatever is necessary to get.

So of course they send Tsukishima to ‘mingle’ with the enemy. Older guys always seem to have a thing for him anyway, his sarcasm is considered charming (or as Kuroo puts it: “Really hot in like a frustrating I’d-fuck-you-but-also-fuck-you. It’s _really_ hot,” he emphasizes. The team backs away slowly (Suga has a protective arm around Tsukki every time they face Nekoma now)). Either way it’s gross, but a blessing Karasuno is not above exploiting.

The captain of Kamezawa looks only a little surprised at his appearance but does a good job at hiding it. “Suppon Katsumi,” he introduces himself smoothly.

Tsukishima bows back politely and gives his own name.

“So, Karasuno,” Suppon says, “You all seem tough.” He gestures to the laughing Nishinoya standing on Asahi’s back while he does shaky push-ups.

Tsukishima scoffs, “Well, I suppose idiots often look like they have nothing to lose.” The Kamezawa captain laughs delightedly.

“My team’s exactly like that.” He points behind him to where Tsukishima sees their libero trying to receive four water bottles at once. His lips curl in disgust. He promises himself he’ll never mention that to Tanaka and Nishinoya (Hinata, however, would be fun to watch).

“Your face says it all,” Suppon laughs again. “What position are you?”

“Middle blocker,” he says shortly.

“I’m a wing spiker,” the Kamezawa captain divulges, “I guess we’ll be facing each other a lot. Not that I mind,” he smirks.

“And if I mind?” Tsukishima asks, and that… sounds an awful lot like flirting. 

“Well, repetition makes one easier on the eyes. I suppose you’ll have see me more often.” Suppon is starting to look at him like Bokuto and Kuroo do (in an almost predatory fashion), it’s a little unsettling at how many people get that look around him. Tsukishima should probably make his escape swiftly. 

“The game is starting soon,” he says unsubtly. Suppon seems a little put out, but quickly smiles.

“I can’t wait.” He shakes hands with Tsukki before turning to his side of the court, waving back once while he berates the troublesome Kamezawa team.

Tsukishima is quickly scooped into a Karasuno huddle once he returns. It’s almost heartwarming. Hinata breathes loudly in his ear. 

Almost.

“So?” Suga sounds the tiniest bit anxious. “Are we good?”

“He reminds me of Kuroo,” Tsukki answers, “We’re good.”

Karasuno cheers quietly, several fists are pumped gently.

“You guys are excited.” Daichi smiles that dad smile of his as he walks towards them. There are multiple frozen teammates.

“Of course. It _has_ been a long time since we’ve last kicked butt. I think we’ll do great, don’t you?” Strong, always prepared Suga counters with his own patented mom smile. Daichi, predictably, melts.

“We do have the greatest team, after all,” he agrees.

After the excitement of Tsukishima’s mission report, the greatest team relaxes into their pre-game ritual. Which is to say Hinata is most likely in the bathroom puking, Kageyama is at the net glaring daggers at the opposing setter, Asahi is having a hyperventilating contest with Yamaguchi and Yachi, Tanaka and Nishinoya are being nuisances in general, and the rest of the (sane) members are looking on in fond exasperation.

—

When Karasuno beats Kamezawa 2-1 it becomes apparent to (almost) all members that Tsukishima has a gift. A beautiful, great-at-seducing, gift. 

“Tsukishima!” yells the Kamezawa captain as Karasuno boards the bus. “Call me!” he winks. 

Yamaguchi snickers. Nishinoya and Tanaka snicker. Even Hinata snickers. 

“Get on the damn bus,” says Tsukishima.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Kamezawa is just an excuse to have a turtle as a school mascot as kame means turtle, also Suppon is a species of turtle known as "pancake turtles"
> 
>  
> 
> Deleted Scene (Poor, confused Dadchi):
> 
> “Did I miss something?” Daichi frowns in concern as his team laughs and giggles all the way home.
> 
> Suga pats his arm with a smile. “I think you’re very smart Daichi.”
> 
> “That’s not what I asked?”


End file.
